


People Person

by PUNIFA



Series: Bits and Bobs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, MOLLYCROFT, MORE THAN MEETS THE EEEEEYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNIFA/pseuds/PUNIFA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpses are only entertaining in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Person

Corpses are only entertaining in passing.

Once their bits have been plucked and poked and put back together they quickly melt back into a sack of bones and shut down organs.

It’s the living that keep Molly entertained, not just in the case that they’re often the ones supplying her with bodies. You can learn certain things from people by poking around in their innards, and vastly different ones by probing their minds.

So when a great mind walks through the doors to the morgue, even when she’s bent over a man whose blood had gone viscous in his veins, her attention is snared entirely (even if she continues to scrutinize a clogged up circulatory system).

But you see, they never  _notice_. A squeaky voice and mousey eyes are often enough to leave Molly overlooked, which is the preferable position. It takes someone very sharp to see past such deliberate meekness.

Mycroft Holmes did it with nine words as he stepped towards her over the stained linoleum floor. “You’re quite the people person, aren’t you Miss Hooper?”


End file.
